Telling Danno
by heffermonkey
Summary: Grace Williams knows exactly why she's left it until the possible moment to let her father know she has a date for prom


Title: The trouble with Danno...

Rating: G

Character: Grace

Summary : Grace Williams knows exactly why she's left it until the possible moment to let her father know she has a date for prom

A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head whilst writing NaNo and needing a fresh outlet to give myself a break from NaNo madness. All mistakes are mine and I apologise profusely for them.

Disclaimer: Don't own them (if I did they'd be on EVERY night of the week and not just Mondays)

* * *

Grace Williams knows exactly why she's left it until the possible moment to let her father know she has a date for prom. He's been involved, to some extent, with her, her mom and step father, putting arrangements together for weeks. Hair, makeup, the dress - she feels like she's six years old again pretending to be a princess and it isn't embarassing, it makes her elated.

The only cloud to the silver lining is her dad, because as much as she loves him, the older she's gotten the more suffocating he's gotten. She gets it, understands it, even appreciates it - but when it comes to guys plus her, it's like he goes into hyper overprotective mode and they usually get scared off. Not only that, but the entire team join in, well the guys anyway. Kono has become a friend, confidant and someone she can rely on to be on her side when Chin and Steve get in on the _'over my dead body are you going out on a 'date' _' argument along with Danno.

So telling him about Prom is one thing, telling him she has a date, with a really nice guy who makes her laugh, has nice hair, loves to surf and has the cutest eyes that look at her with an amazing softness that makes her a little gooey inside. Not that Danno would understand the 'gooey', but she'd like him too. She'd like him to understand that she's growing up and - okay - so sex hasn't been an issue with guys, but it will be soon. She isn't saying she want's to sleep with Gray, but she doesn't like that her dad assumes every guy she wants to go out with wants to get her into bed at the end of the first date.

In all honesty it happend, nearly, at a party with Koi Alana but she remembered all the training and advice she's had over the years and Kono was right, a gentle reminder via a knee jerk to the groin and crack on the jaw will tell a guy to back down. She wishes Danno wouldn't be so overprotective and trust her for a change. The last time they had that conversation they ended up arguing, losing their tempers, because they are exactly the same and Grace can't hold back often when Danno gets it into his head to lose his cool. Especially when they butt heads over the little things that every teenager wants to experience and every parent wants to prevent them from doing.

She knows the first thing Danno will do is be derisive, he'll make fun of Grayson's name, because it's 'Grayson'. Then he'll insist on meeting him so he can give him the once over, an iterrogation, only Danno will already have it in his head to hate him because he's a) a teenage guy and b) a teenage guy wanting to date his daughter. Grace can remember when Danno told her when she was ten that she wasn't allowed to get married or date until she was at least thirty. At ten she was still interested in dolls, Danno was the only man she wanted in her life and married people could be boring, just look at mom and Stan. Only now she's teetering on the age eighteen and Danno is still her world only he needs to make space for other people.

He'll act all nice and interested in Grayson, probably raise an eyebrow at the surfing (Danno has never enjoyed the sport though Grace adores it, thanks to Chin, Kono and Steve and their teaching over the years. Danno called it mutiny.) He'll critique him on his college choices, his plans for the future and cringingly his plans for his daughter, (he hasn't asked for her hand in marriage but Danno will act like he has).

Meanwhile Steve will linger in the background with a look like _'if you hurt her I will kill you and no-one will ever find the _body', Chin will back up the statement with a hard stare and silent promises. Kono will look apologetic for the team, for over protective parenting and try to assure Grace that Danno won't ruin this for her.

And then there's the other thing, Danno losing his cool because she's ony just telling him now about Grayson and not that they've been kind of dating for four months now. Four months, she feels guilty. She is guilty. Danno is going to kill her, kill her mom and Stan because _'HELLO'_ he has a duty to protect and care for and keep at bay any potential men wanting to get at her. It's even worse now she's left it so long, he's going to be hurt, he'll have that look in his eyes that portrays dissapointment and Grace has never been able to deal with that. It hasn't happend often, but it cuts her deep, makes her feel ashamed and no amount of sorry's makes it feel any better even when he doesn't pause to forgive her and get over it.

Yes, Grace Williams knows exactly why she's left it so long to tell him that she has a date to Prom.

Because he's her Danno and she knows him better than anyone else.


End file.
